sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Chloe the fox
About Chloe''' ' '''Name:' Chloe Age: 23 years old Height: 3'11 Weight:92 lbs. Bust Size:81 Body Type: Toned, yet athletic and mature Alias: Lady Patillya, Lady Chloe,Lt.Pats,"The Silent Whisper" Full Name: Chloe Anna-May Patillya Occupation: Head of Bloodcore (First volunteer of Bloodcore Project) Alignment: Chaotic Neutral ''' '''Personality: Distorted, Sometimes One-sided, Hysterical Rivals; Juno the hedgehog(Head agent of M.A.S.S) Love interest: Saren the dark-lynx Background: Chloe was drafted into the Mobius Annihilation Strike Squad(M.A.S.S) on March 13, of 2008...She had appeared to be a average teenager at the time, only drawn to her new life by a matter of coincidence and circumstance. She felt it was her civic duty to embrace the draft with outstretched open arms, not only trying her very best to exceed the expectations of her superiors at the time but also willing to do whatever it is that was necessary to improve her skills and become a better tactical officer. Taking under the wing of Lt. Avery Saunders she was constantly pushed to try her hardest, often being starved and abused physically just to prove herself. She chose the martial art form of Aikido as her style of physical combat training. A more defensive and flexible counter-act to more aggressive techniques...By the age of 19 she had climbed the ranks of position becoming the youngest, and not only the first female since Lt.Avery to do so in such a short time span; as a warrant officer and 3rd in command of her squadron. Although she was young she had become extremely attached to the way things were and had actually lost sight of the life she once lived. Her sole purpose being dedicated to her comrades and risking her life for them each and every day became something she was found of...Taking an extreme liking to Lt.Saunders who was 27 at the time of her 19th birthday they would often chat about personal matter when the time was called for. The two creating a bond like no other. Although her dexterity needed work and her flexibility was above-average she still had a extremely long way to go. She lacked the eye-hand coordination of most mobians her age and wasn't that well with guns (especially ones containing no sight modifications). She also was still young and overly-anxious to take her part in everything. Which usually got the best of her, often denying common orders and doing things her way, not in a sense to be rebellious, but more as to show her comrades her potential. The consequence usually was given to Lt.Saunder, but Avery never scolded her friend for, more as using her word of literate communication to express how different Chloe could look at things. Always positive and very determined she would listen to her superior. Often expressing just how much she enjoyed helping. Lt Avery at first...when Chloe was just recruited, was hesitant to accept her but realized her true intentions and somehow sensed a bit of herself within Chloe. She did still have these problems however and they continued until she was 20 years old. Patillya still felt as if she was everyone's little sister” and when the “Bloodcore” project was cleared and underway she didn’t hesitate to volunteer. The Bloodcore project was explained as a new and top-secret project that not only included; increasing one’s unlocked potential of the brain but also an altering-process of genetic code. That would hopefully be able to strengthen a person’s immune system as well as strengthen the cells capable of nourishing wounds and numbing the sense of pain. Undergoing multiple scanning’s and blood-drawings, she was placed inactive from combat and ordered not to work under Lt. Avery during her 8 months of testing’s. The same routine was applied daily, scanning her brain for positive and negative effects from, human contact, sexual exploitation an her brain wave lengths regarding feelings and things such as matter. Yet one fatal day she received word of a terrorist attack that out broke somewhere in Mobomentia...and was informed that her former squadron would be investigating the scene and flying in to give out aid and evacuate other surviving civilians. Only that is…what the plan was supposed to be. She had protested to go with them but was ultimately turned down… While she was being tested a round-bowl like device placed on her skull started showing peculiar andabnormal responses. Suddenly and outburst of shrieks escaped her lungs and it felt as if she was repeatedly being stabbed in the torso. Struggling to get the device off her head it eradicated, blowing up several computer monitors and frying their entire system. Strangely as she screamed as her lime colored eyes rolled in the back of her head...(she was now seeing things in a 1st person view. Of all her comrades in her squadron) as blood erupted from her mouth she hunched over clinching the spot she was seeing her friends wounded in. After the first comrade went down it switched to another; Private Kyle Hendricks….he was out of breathe and his ears were ringing vigorously. His eyes fixated on his Lieutenant who was screaming something but he was unable to fully comprehend her speech pattern at the time….A small-jeep resembling vehicle was next to them and it exploded without noticed…the fire scourging Kyle’s face as he was blown a distance away from the blast…He didn’t even realize that his arm had been ripped apart and he slowly faded away as Avery was yelling over his dying face in response. Once he bled out the view had switched to Avery who surprisingly hadn’t been harmed fatally by the explosion. She struggled to stand to her feet. Only for her actions to be dismissed when a bullet was fired shattering her kneecap….She fell in agony, now unable to stand crawling to her evil attacker…wishing not to die in vain, she weakly aimed her combat pistol to him. Only for it to be knocked out of her grasp. Tears strolled down her cheeks, for she knew this was the end. And as the last six minutes were passing before her eyes. Including her visit with the colonel stating that she was extremely proud of Chloe, and that she deserves to be the leader of the squadron when she steps down…her heart ached ferociously…Seconds later her brains were splattered right there. Which ended it all. Chloe felt the cap just release her as she slid from her chair in agony and despair. Her chest pounding and her temperature rising as if struck by a wildfire…She was devastated, blaming herself. But a resounding amount of anger built inside her for not being wielded to go…Thus causing her to become her current self and go into depression hating the once-loved program for holding her back that fatal day. A day…..She’d relive for the rest. Of her life. Powers and Abilities Combat Proficiency Weaknesses and Flaws: '''Trivia:' Specialized Skills = Picture Gallery Meira and Chloe.PNG|Chloe and Meira Mature picture of Chloe 2.jpg Mature picture of Chloe 1.jpg Category:Females Category:Good Category:Foxes Category:Elemental Abilities